Lady
Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Bio Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends when there is no one else to turn to. Physical appearance Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on the front footplate, gold buffers, smokebox and funnel top, dome and whistles, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower-funnel section, and her footplate. In equine form, Lady is a unicorn mare with a red-purple coat, golden hair and hooves. With purple eyes. Her cutie mark is a swirl of gold dust. Basis Lady doesn't seem to be based on any real locomotive prototype, but it has been suggested that she bears some resemblance to a K&SER Northiam with the rear cab cut off and an enlarged chimney. She is said to be based on "Lively Polly", owned by the Liverpool Overhead Railway Company. She may also be partially based on a LSWR 0-4-0 locomotive. Trivia *Lady will meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Lady will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Lady will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Lady will meet Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Engines Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Magical Engines Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent characters Category:Equines Category:Unicorns